


Back Home

by MissHalieW



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHalieW/pseuds/MissHalieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3x20 oneshot, about the plane ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have rewatched 3x20 about a dozen times already. And I keep imaging what happened on the plane home. 
> 
> I wrote this in less than an hour so if there are any typos, I'm sorry.

At times, my heart felt like it was being crushed, and the other times, it felt like it wasn't even in my body any more, like it was still in Nanda Parbat. I couldn't decide what was worse; the pain like I had never felt before, or the numbness.

“You okay, Felicity?” Diggle asked shortly after take off.

“I don’t plan on using the word ‘okay’ to describe myself anytime soon, John.” I said

My eyes were bloodshot and burning, I sounded like I had been crying, but the tears had let up for the moment.

I knew the numbness wouldn't last, that the tears and unbearable pain would be back soon, so when Malcolm stood up and went to the private room on the plane, I took advantage of the break to go talk to him.

“I want to make one thing perfectly clear, Merlyn; the only reason you are still breathing is because of Thea.” I said

“I’m all she has left.” Malcolm said

His words filled me with rage.

“Yes, she has lost all of her family, and it is all on you. The blame for deaths of every one of them can be placed directly on your head. You had the Queen’s Gambit sabotaged, causing the death of her dad, and Robert Queen was her dad, DNA or not, he loved her more than you ever did, and caused her to lose her brother for five years. You caused the earthquake that resulted in the death of her half brother. And if the Gambit had never crashed, Oliver would have never met Slade Wilson, the man that killed her mother. You got Oliver involved with the League by having your own daughter, a woman you claim to love, kill somebody she loved. You nearly got Oliver killed so he could protect her and now he is with the League, once again because he was protecting her from the fallout of what you did. Everything bad that has ever happened to Thea is your fault. Don’t for one second try to tell me you love her.” I said, my voice quiet but filled with hatred.

I hadn't realized I was stepping closer to him as I spoke until I was right in his face.

“If you do a single thing to hurt Thea in any way, be it physical or emotional, no amount of League training can keep me from killing you. Oliver sacrificed everything for Thea, and I will not let that be for nothing. You might not think of me as a threat, but I am a genius and I will find a way.” I said

“I do not doubt you, Miss Smoak.” Malcolm said

I stormed back into the main area of the plane and went straight for the mini fridge.

“If there’s alcohol in there, can we share?” Thea said from her seat.

“Absolutely.”  I said as I looked at the options; red wine, bourbon, whiskey, and vodka. I went with what had the highest alcohol content, and the vodka won out at 190 proof. I had no idea they even sold liquor that strong in the US.

I grabbed two glasses and went and sat across from Thea, trying not to think about the fact that less than a day ago it was Oliver sitting in the seat across from me.

I filled up the two shot glasses, handing one to Thea and keeping the second for myself.

“To Oliver.” Thea said, raising her glass.

“To Oliver.” I agreed

I chugged the shot, the vodka burning all the way down.

“Are you okay, Thea?” I asked

She responded with a slight shake of her head.

“I don’t understand what’s going on? Why couldn’t Ollie come with us?” Thea said

“Oliver, he loves you so much, Thea. He would have come home with us if he could have.” I said

“Yes, but why couldn’t he?” Thea said

The tears were threatening to come back, but I fought it.

“Oliver made a deal to protect you. All of us, really.” I said

“I already lost him once. It’s not fair.” Thea said, her voice breaking as the tears started.

I leaned over and grabbed her hand.

“I know it’s not fair, Thea. You have to remember that your brother is a fighter. He fought his way back home to the people he loves before, and you can’t give up on the hope that he will do it again.” I said, tears flowing down my face as well as Thea’s.

Thea used her free hand to wipe at her eyes.

“You may have to remind me about that. I’ve never been very good about holding on to hope.” Thea said 

“I won’t let you forget, Thea. I promised your brother I would look out for you, and that’s a promise I will keep. And I promise you that I will never stop searching for a way to bring him home, no matter how long it takes.” I said

“You really love him.” Thea said

“I really do. You and me, we’re the people who love Oliver the most, and the ones he loves the most. We’ve got to stick together to get through this, Thea. We will get Oliver back.” I said with absolute resolution because I knew it was true. I didn't know how I would get him back, but I knew I would.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I kept imaging what happened on the plane, and this was what I wished happened. I wanted to find a way to write about how much I hate Malcolm, and some Thea/Felicity bonding.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (fangirlhalie.tumblr.com) or Twitter (@HecticHalie)! I'm always looking to make more friends who love Arrow :)


End file.
